


Sleep

by cacophonesque



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonesque/pseuds/cacophonesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin likes to watch Zoro sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Water 7/Enies Lobby.

She liked him most when he was asleep. All the hard lines on his face would soften, allowing him to look like the boy he still was. Sometimes, when no one was looking, she would thread her fingers through his hair, marvelling at the softness that contradicted his hard exterior.

The first time she had touched him, she had been surprised by the smoothness of his skin and felt silly afterwards. It was easy to forget that no matter how tough he appeared he was also a human being. It made her wonder how often people caught themselves thinking the same about her, made her wonder if he thought that about her; if he thought about her at all.

“You’re doing it again.”

Slightly startled she turned around to look at him. He was stretched out on his belly, head resting on his folded arms, eyes still closed. Her gaze travelled down his back, over every single faded scar that marred it as if she wanted to memorise them. Many times she had been on the verge of asking him if he remembered how he got them but she had always held herself back. It was too personal and she did not feel as if she had the right to ask him such a question.

“I can hear you thinking. It’s annoying.”

Laughing softly, she stretched out beside him and trailed a finger down the side of his face. “I’m sorry, swordsman-san,” she whispered. “It won’t happen again.”

He grunted softly and threw an arm across her waist. “Liar,” he muttered.

Eventually, his breathing evened out, telling her that he had gone back to sleep. Inching closer she kissed him gently and watched his lips curve into a smile.

Yes, she really did like him most when he was asleep.


End file.
